Safe and effective drug therapy by injection depends not only upon accurate diagnosis, but also on efficient and reliable introduction of the medical substance into the subcutaneous cellular tissue without introducing contaminants or ambient air. The applicable drug or pharmaceutical must first be drawn from the resident container or vial into a syringe before injection. The integrity and features of the vial, therefore, are influential over the overall safety of the injection.
Problems associated with injections are complicated when the medication to be administered must be stored as two separate component parts, then mixed, prior to injection. Dual chamber vials have been developed to facilitate storage and mixing of these two-component medications. Common examples of multipart medications include medications which must be mixed from a component A, usually a preservative or catalyst, and a component B, which is usually a pharmaceutical. Component A or component B may be in powder or crystalline form instead of liquid form.
Dual chamber vials have been developed which allow an A component and a B component to remain separated in independent chambers within a single package until mixing is desired. The vial allows mixing of the component parts in that same unitary package. In an example of such a device is the MIX-VIAL two compartment vial manufactured by the Upjohn Company of Kalamazoo, Mich. This device is a single vial container having two chambers separated by a small stopper. The septum is formed by a plunger-stopper at one end which is used to pressurize the contents of one chamber so to displace a plug lodged in a small orifice separating the two chambers. As the plunger stopper is displaced (by giving it an axial push), the plug floats freely into one of the chambers and is used as an agitator to mix the two component parts together. The two components are free to flow between chambers through the connecting orifice and thereby mix together.
Pharmaceutical components are sometimes sensitive to how violently they are mixed. For example, certain lyophilized crystals of human growth hormone, when mixed with a liquid carrier, must be mixed slowly. Mixing too quickly can cause damage to the pharmaceutical. The mechanical crushing, shearing and tearing, which can accompany rapid mixing, break up the molecules into subcomponents which do not retain the same medical qualities.